They Never Saw it Coming
by Serenity Gray
Summary: Ginny Weasely is sick and tired of all the cowardly Boys of hogwarts.Draco is sick of all the gold digging Hogwarts girls. A shot at love? lets just say they never saw it coming.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I own nothing… well maybe one or two OC's but I haven't decided yet.

**Authors note: **be gentle with me it's my first time.

Chapter #1

"RONALD WEASELY! HARRY POTTER! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU, YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR!" The Gryffindor common room fell silent and everyone looked toward the fuming Red haired girl standing in the doorway green eyes practically spitting. The two boys in question paled considerably over their chess match, and looked toward their bushy haired friend for help.

" Don't even try to get me involved boys I told you not to. I told you she'd be right pissed. But did you listen to me? No you did not" Hermione said in her no nonsense tone.

" Now Gin there's nothing to be getting your knickers in a twist over" Harry said in his most soothing tone in an attempt to avoid a "" worthy temper tantrum. The attempt failed miserably.

"NOTHING TO GET MY KNICKERS IN A TWIST OVER? ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU AND MY DEAR BROTHER DIDN'T THREATEN MY BOYFRIEND INTO BREAKING UP WITH ME?" Many of the Gryffindors cringed at the shrill voice. Harry had the good sense not to say anything. However Ron for whatever reason; perhaps too many bumps on the head from his older brothers did not.

" 'Threaten' is a bit too strong of a word. We simply told him a Hufflepuff with virtually no skill in Quiditch or with a wand was not good enough for you and we… er… 'suggested' he break it off with you before any 'unpleasantries'… er… befell him."

Harry smacked his hand to his forehead once Ron had finished his incredibly stupid speech. They were in big trouble now and he braced himself for the scolding he was going to receive and the rather large-scale argument that would predictably occur between Ginny and Ron.

***

The blond Slytherin dressed in a tight fitting white t-shirt that didn't help conceal his broad shoulders and muscled stomach a tan Dragon skin jacket and loose fitting dark wash jeans that hung at his hips making his silky Calvin Klein boxer waistband show just a little above his jeans entered the seventh year dormitory. Yes he was gorgeous and yes he was thoroughly peeved. He strode passed his old followers Crabbe and Goyle. Sparing them a cold glance. Ever since his father had been killed in the final battle Draco had stopped associating with them and had made a real friend. It was this friend that Draco plopped down beside with complete disregard for the well being off his expensive attire. Blaise Zabini and Draco Malfoy were most definitely the sexiest men in Slytherin if not the whole school. They were both tall and well built but where one had pale hair and pale eyes the other had dark hair and dark eyes.

" So… you finally made it away from the groupies." Blaise said shooting a glance at Draco. Blaise was one of few people who had could get away with teasing the slytherin king without fear of the nasty temper. Perhaps it was because they had become like brothers over the past two years...or possibly it was because Blaise, with the exception of Harry Potter was the only person in the school that could match Draco in a fistfight or with magic… more likely it was a healthy mixture of both.

" You know Zabini I am so over all these girls after me for my money. I mean the only reason the Slytherin girls don't kill me in my sleep for being a traitor to Voldemort's cause is because they hope that I will someday marry one of them. And the only reason any of the other girls in any of the houses don't runaway at the sight of me is because they hope I'll marry them someday and they can have my money… well that and the fact that I am extremely good looking but that's not the point. There isn't a single girl in that mob of crazies out there that appeals to me."

" Oh come on Malfoy. There are girls out there you just don't know where to find them. Besides you can't honestly tell me that they don't appeal to you. You've slept with enough of them"

" Hey birds gotta fly, Fish gotta swim and boys gotta have sex. So if there are so many girls out there who does the infamous Blaise Zabini have his eyes on?" Draco asked

" Nobody" Blaise answered too quickly

" Bullshit. You can't lie to me Zabini I am the master of deception. Now who is it? Or I'll tell everyone that you had sex with Eloise Midgen." Draco threatened glancing up at his friend who was sprawled out on his bed. Blaise went three shades paler.

" Alright you bloody extortionist I'll tell you. But you gotta promise you won't royally flip out." Blaise said lowering his voice. Draco stood up and walked over to the storage area between his and Blaise's beds and pulled out a butterbeer. Unwinding the stop he took a swig considering the request. If his friend was that worried about it this couldn't be good.

"Sure I promise" Draco said after he swallowed.

"Hmmne grrng" Blaise muttered out of the corner of his mouth totally unintelligibly.

"Sorry I didn't quite catch that" Draco said raising an eyebrow. Blaise sighed and took a second to answer. Draco took a big mouthful of butterbeer. Unfortunately it was at that moment that Blaise chose to repeat himself.

" I said Hermione Granger." Blaise said. Nothing could have prepared him for the reaction he got. Draco spat the butterbeer all over the place. And half choking half laughing he fell to his knees shaking uncontrollably unable to breathe. It wasn't until he noticed that Blaise hadn't joined him that he realized his friend was serious.

"Your bloody serious aren't you?" Draco asked. Blaise nodded slowly. "how long have you uh… been uh.. feeling this way?"

"Two weeks." Blaise muttered unable to meet the incredulous eyes of his blond buddy. He was expecting a very bad reaction from Malfoy but much to his relief Draco just stood up and looked down at him.

" your bloody bonkers. Lets go down for lunch and perhaps you'll catch a glimpse of the object of your affection… and perhaps I'll discover mine"

**A/N ( I'm hoping to make Draco cocky but I dunno if he'll be much like the guy from J.K's series)**

***

Given the fact that it was Saturday most students were dressed in normal clothes.

Ginny was wearing a denim skirt that came just above her knee. She was 5"7 but unlike most girls most of her height was in her legs meaning if she wore the average mini skirt she would look more than slightly on the slutty side. The length of the skirt she wore was perfect for her. With her skirt she was wearing a red V-necked t-shirt that emphasized her small waist and flattered her curves. She let her long wavy layered hair hang free down her back and let it tumble around her shoulders. She was a beauty but thanks to Harry and her brother most boys stayed away from her. She was deep in thought as she was leaving the great hall. She'd come down slightly early to beat the lunch rush. She didn't want to listen to Harry apologize or put up with Ron's sullen silence. She wasn't that angry with them anymore she was just annoyed that they had scared away one of few boys able to put up with her independent nature. Although they had had a point Lucas Sharp wasn't much of a wizard. It wasn't until she walked into a hard object head first and a pair of strong arms kept her from falling over backwards that Ginny was jerked harshly back to the present.

She looked up to see who she had bumped into. Green eyes met Grey ones. The strong arms slowly let go of her. Draco Malfoy took a step back and then allowed his eyes to do a slow descent from hers all the way down her body pausing briefly at her chest and then again at her legs before slowly making their way all the way back up. He whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "Damn".

"Well now that you've had a good long look do you mind getting out of my way?" Ginny snapped unnerved by the way the Slytherin had studied her and also by his lack of insults he was after all a Malfoy and Malfoys did tend to insult Weaselys.

Draco said nothing he just smirked with a devilish glint in his eye that anyone that knew him would have recognized. He stepped slightly to the side giving her enough room to pass him. Just barely though so that she was forced to pass much closer than she wanted to her chest brushing him ever so slightly. His eyes followed her until she was out of sight. Admiring her legs and the natural grace with which she carried herself.

" Why helllooo Ginevra" Draco muttered quietly as Blaise hauled him into the great hall shooting him amused looks as he practically dragged the blond boy to their table. This could get very interesting the dark haired boy thought to himself.

***Well here it is I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Own nothing**

**A/N: wow I was expecting all these hate reviews and was pleasantly surprised to find four excellent ones and one ok one. But hey I like the criticism **

**Foxgodess07 I will try to make my future chapters longer but it all depends on how the chapter goes if you know what I mean.**

Chapter #2

Draco allowed himself to be lead to an empty spot at the Slytherin table. He was too distracted to put up a fuss at being man handled like a five year old by his best friend. Exactly how had he gone this long without noticing the youngest Weasley? He'd heard her name over the years and recognized it but it had never really registered. She was Gryffindor's star chaser for crying out loud, he should have noticed her for that at least, but in his defense he had been in detention when Slytherin played them and it was her first season with the team. Now that he thought about it he had seen her over the years but since that day in Flourish and Blotts a million years ago it had only been from a distance. For almost four years she had flown safely under his radar… until today that is.

He and Blaise had been having a very serious discussion about why none of the Hogwarts girls appealed to him as more than just a booty call. He had dismissed everyone Blaise had mentioned thus far as being either too boring, too ugly, too slutty, gold digger, too afraid of him, or hated too much. He had stopped at the door to explain to Blaise why Luna Lovegood who although was most definitely not a gold digger and very interesting and actually passably decent looking, did not appeal to him. He had just opened his mouth to speak however when out of nowhere someone walked right into him. He reached out instinctively to keep the small person (compared to his 6"4 frame) from falling and had found himself looking into the most beautiful pair of green eyes he'd ever seen.

Almost immediately after he noticed the eyes he caught sight of the flaming red mane and the cute girly splash of freckles across the nose and knew instantly who was in his arms. Then like any other hot-blooded male would have done, he stepped back in order to take a better look. The littlest weasely had grown up nicely to say the least. Just maybe… after all she wasn't a gold digger, she didn't fawn over him, she was apparently not afraid of him and she didn't despise him… well okay that last one maybe a little bit but he could fix that.

" Hey Blaise…"

Draco said after he had taken a good ten minutes of pondering. Blaise used to Draco's silences and knowing better than to interrupt had begun eating his lunch. It was from said lunch that he looked up from

"Yeah?"

" I think I've found my girl." At his friends announcement Blaise rolled his eyes. Well duh he'd figured that much out himself over ten minutes ago. Sometimes it took Draco a little longer to figure these things out

" Get out!" Blaise said with mock surprise "Anyone I know?" he asked sarcastically.

"Mhm… Miss Ginevra Weasely." Draco answered completely ignoring Blaise's attitude.

"Ginevra Weasely you say? The girl with six strong over protective brothers… Well seven if you count Potter." Blaise replied.

"Yup seven if you count Potter. But I think I can handle it." Draco declared

"So just to be clear, you are going to 'go for it' despite a high chance of bodily harm?"

"Yes Blaise, I am going to go for it."

" You stupid suicidal son of a bitch. Good luck" Blaise said with a grin shaking his head at his friend.

Draco merely raised an eyebrow at his friend before shrugging and grinning back. In silent agreement they rose simultaneously and headed for the exit. Blaise slightly disappointed because he had failed to catch a glimpse of Hermione Granger. Oh well he thought. He could always check the library later.

Draco meanwhile had retreated back into his mind.

Ready or not Ginevra here I come.

***

Ginny at this time had returned to Gryffindor tower and was now stretched out on her bed writing an especially annoying Potions essay. Ok so the only reason the Potions essay was annoying was because it was taking her longer than it normally would have to write it. It wasn't an especially difficult subject, and unlike Ron and Harry she actually enjoyed the subject despite the fact that Snape was usually worse than miserable. No the reason the essay was taking so long was because her mind kept wandering back to her encounter with Draco Malfoy. When exactly did he turn from the scrawny little ferret he'd been into the broad shouldered handsome boy he was now? Merlin's pants, she had just called Malfoy handsome… but only in her head so it didn't really count. And seriously what had been up with the way he had checked her out? That devilish look in his eyes hadn't done anything to reassure her either. What was he up to, and should she be worried?

Probably not, she decided. It was probably just an attempt to mess with her head, the way he messed with countless girls. Yep definitely a one time deal. He'd probably forgotten all about it and it would probably never happen again.

With that thought in mind she was able to complete the assignment, completely unaware of the thoughts going through Draco Malfoy's head.

Well you know what they say… ignorance is bliss… while it lasts

***

Blaise Zabini strolled casually into the library as if he spent all his free time there. Well lately it had become a habit. Blaise was not an over achiever, although he was a good student. No the reason Blaise had begun to spend so much time in the library was sitting as per usual behind a mile high stack of books. Ah yes Hermione Granger. Hogwarts resident know it all.

It had all started on the first day of classes. He heard musical laughter and turned to find the source of it, and there she was, Hermione Granger in a completely unguarded moment with her two best friends. She had looked absolutely stunning in his opinion with her face all lit up like that, eyes twinkling and oddly enough he found himself wishing he could be the one to make her face light up.

After awhile he found himself spending more and more time in the library just to see her. He had found the perfect spot where he could remain mostly out of sight unless someone was expecting to see him. He'd sit and watch her in the least stalker-ish way possible, more curious than anything else.

It took him a second to spot her, but when he did he smirked a bit and headed in her direction instead of his usual spot. Today Blaise Zabini was going to walk up to her and say something. After all he had never had any trouble approaching any other girl what's different this time? Well that thought and the fact that Draco had said that he didn't think Blaise had it in him to approach her. The challenge had been issued and he, Blaise Zabini did not walk away from a challenge.

He walked up behind her and took a peak at the book she was reading. It was something about ancient ruins. One of her classes he figured.

She was so immersed in her reading that she didn't realize he was there until she felt his breath on her neck as he spoke

"Good lord Granger do you ever do anything not academically related?" He couldn't help but smirk a little as she managed to leap ten feet in the air and whirl around to face him and end up on her feet in one smooth motion. She glared up at him.

"What's it to you Zabini? Last time I checked what I do is none of your business." Hermione snapped at him. He'd scared the shit out of her, and it didn't help him any that she was already in a bad mood. Before he could think of anything else to say to her she turned back to the table grabbed her book bag and crammed everything in it before storming out of the library.

Well that went well Blaise thought sarcastically to himself. He glanced at the table and raised his eyebrows for a second. In her haste Hermione had left her ancient runes textbook behind. He shrugged and picked it up. Well better he take it now and make sure she got it later than leave it here and risk it not getting returned to her. Then he headed towards Slytherin to find Draco.

***

Ginny was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall eating her supper when for some reason she got the urge to look over her shoulder towards the doors. There at the other end of the hall were Malfoy and Zabini. Malfoy was looking in her direction. Before eye contact could be established Ginny tore her eyes away and turned back to her meal.

A couple minutes later she got that feeling you only get when someone is watching you. '_What are the chances I'm imagining this?_ She wondered to herself and then couldn't help but look back. _Apparently slim to none. _She thought with a sigh as her eyes locked with Malfoy's and for whatever reason she found herself unable to look away for ten long seconds then she tore her eyes away and tried to ignore it. But alas she found herself looking back occasionally and their eyes would meet before she hastily looked away.

Coincidently half an hour later they reached the exit doors at the same time and Malfoy's eyes met hers. It was like she was powerless against it and she stood frozen her eyes locked with his. Finally she unfroze enough to raise an eyebrow at him. He raised his eyebrow back at her. She narrowed her eyes slightly at him and he grinned at her. Her skipped a beat '_Damn that was a sexy smile' _she thought before she scowled at him and walked away. She heard him chuckle and suspected he had read her mind.

_Well so much for him leaving me alone_. Ginny thought to herself. Then realized that she would have been disappointed if he had left her alone. She shook her head to clear it. _I must not be getting enough sleep if I'm thinking about Malfoy. Don't be getting too interested girl by Monday everything will be back to normal. _And with that thought in mind she crawled into her bed and went to sleep.

**Authors Note: So here it is, the second chapter. And before all the hate reviews arrive I would just like to say that the first chapter practically wrote itself and went by so smoothly where as this one was hell to write. I had writer's block for four days and then I got going and I'm still not happy with it. And now it is 3:13 and I am absolutely exhausted. I wanted to make this longer than my first chapter but like I said it just wasn't working. So please, please bear with me. R&R**


End file.
